In an inkjet printing device, printing is performed by discharging ink onto a recording medium while moving an inkjet head in a reciprocating manner. In an inkjet printing device as above, there are types that perform printing using ultraviolet curing ink (hereinbelow referred to as UV ink) (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The UV ink is ink that is cured when it is irradiated with ultraviolet light.
An inkjet printing device described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a right ultraviolet irradiation device arranged on a right side of an inkjet head, and a left ultraviolet irradiation device arranged on a left side of the inkjet head. Due to this, ink can be discharged in an outbound motion and be irradiated with ultraviolet light, and the ink can also be discharged in an inbound motion and be irradiated with the ultraviolet light in each reciprocating motion of the inkjet head.